


Dem Dry Bones

by xRabbitx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre Civil War: Tony propositions Bucky in Bucharest. IDEK orz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dem Dry Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/gifts).



> I asked [Little_Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/works) for a prompt, and she gave me "Tony/Bucky" and "face fucking". Well, here goes!
> 
> Click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyXP_ouzQWE) for the music.

   

~*~

_Ezekiel cried, "Dem dry bones!"_  
_Ezekiel cried, "Dem dry bones!"_  
_Ezekiel cried, "Dem dry bones!"_  
_"Now, hear the word of the Lord."_  
  
He doesn’t recognize Bucky, and Bucky doesn’t recognize him, not until he’s right next to Bucky and talking to him. Bucky should have been running, but he’s way too surprised to move. Plus, it really doesn’t seem like Tony recognizes him.  
     “Hot night, huh?” Tony sits on the bar stool next to Bucky, gesturing to the bartender. “What’s good around here?”  
     Bucky doesn’t reply, just stares.  
     Tony’s eyebrow quirks. “No English? I thought you looked American.”  
      “No, uh,” Bucky starts, still ready to jump up at a second’s notice and fight for his life. “Timișoreana is alright.”  
     “One whatever he said,” Tony tells the bartender, jerking his thumb at Bucky, who’s wondering if this is some kind of trick. When Tony doesn’t do anything but sipping of the beer he’s served, Bucky shifts in his seat.  
     “How did you know I’m American?”  
     Tony shrugs. “Don’t know. You look like you don’t belong, you know?”  
     “Not really.”  
     “Americans don’t belong anywhere. Not even in America.”  
      Bucky is too tense to grin, so he doesn’t. Instead he asks, “What are you doing here?”  
     Tony gulps down his beer in one go and gestures for another one. “Same as you,” he says, turning on his stool to face Bucky. “Not belonging.”  
     Bucky is very conscious about the cold steel underneath his one sleeve. Tony might not, for some extraordinary reason, recognize him now, but if he were to see Bucky’s arm, he undoubtedly would.  
     A drop of sweat is slowly making its way down from the edge of Tony’s hairline to his temple. Tony’s wipes it away with a huff. “Don’t these people know about AC? I feel like they should know about AC.”  
      “It’s not usually this hot here,” Bucky replies, looking at his drink. A droplet travels down the side of the glass, just like on Tony’s skin. “And the building’s very old. No AC one hundred years ago.”  
     “That’s how long you’ve been here then?”  
     Bucky almost smiles in spite of himself, and he almost, almost, tells Tony the truth. “No. I came here a while ago. My family came from here. Wanted to get back to my roots.” He’s a decent liar.  
      “So what do you do here? Except getting back to your roots?”  
     Bucky turns and, for the first time, looks Tony straight in the eye. “Looking for a good time.”  
  
_When your toe bone connected to your foot bone,_  
_Your foot bone connected to your heel bone,_  
_Your heel bone connected to your ankle bone,_  
_Your ankle bone connected to your leg bone_  
_Your leg bone connected to your knee bone,_  
_Your knee bone connected to your thigh bone,_  
_Your thigh bone connected to your hip bone,_  
_Your hip bone connected to your back bone_  
_Your back bone connected to your shoulder bone_  
_Your shoulder bone connected to your neck bone,_  
_Your neck bone connected to your head bone,_  
_Oh, hear the word of the Lord!_  
  
They’re in Tony’s hotel room. It’s lightyears better than anything Bucky has been staying for a long time. Maybe ever. Tony is leaving his keycard, wallet, and phone on the table by the door, and Bucky could steal them in the blink of an eye if he wanted to, but Tony doesn’t recognize him. And he’s drunk enough that Bucky doubts he’s going to remember this at all.  
      “800 Leu,” Tony says, taking off his jacket and letting it fall to the floor. “That’s $200. Do you want more?”  
     Bucky shakes his head. 200 dollars is more money than he’s seen in years. He lingers by the window, waiting for Tony to stab him in the back. Or maybe humiliate him in some way first. But it doesn’t happen.  
      “Sit on the bed, please.” Tony’s voice has a business-like air about it, almost like he’s feeling awkward and shy about the whole thing. Bucky does as Tony says, his gloved hands resting on his knees, extremely aware of the knife taped to his back underneath his shirt.  
      “So,” Tony moves closer before eventually kneeling in front of Bucky. “I need you to…” he hesitates and looks up at Bucky with a vulnerability that makes Bucky think that he could probably slit Tony’s throat right here and now and Tony wouldn’t even realize before it was too late. Tony doesn’t do this very often, that’s obvious.  
      “I don’t normally do this,” Tony tries to explain.  
      “I don’t care.” He really doesn’t.  
      “Okay, so,” Tony says, swaying a little. “I want to suck you off. Nothing else, just—don’t hold back, okay?”  
     Bucky nods. “Okay.”  
  
_Dem bones, dem bones gonna walk aroun'_  
_Dem bones, dem bones, gonna walk aroun'_  
_Dem bones, dem bones, gonna walk aroun'_  
_Oh, hear the word of the Lord._  
  
Bucky has never taken money for this before, but he has never been desperate before. The money is on the nightstand, but Bucky can’t reach them, because his fingers are twisted in Tony’s hair. It had taken Tony a while to get Bucky’s dick hard, but it’s not a problem now. The shaft is sliding in and out between Tony’s lips, slicked by generous amounts of spit. Some of it is trickling down Tony’s chin and into his beard, and Bucky is gripped by the urge to shove Tony off his dick so Bucky can lean down and licks it off. The last time he got head was right before he was shipped off to war; Darlene had been sweet and completely clueless, but she had tried her best. There had still been red lipstick at the base of his dick when he was shipped off to Germany. Darlene’s best was a complete joke in comparison to what Tony was doing; his tongue is curling around Bucky’s dick in ways that should be impossible, and every time Tony sucks extra hard, Bucky lets out a shuddering moan.  
      He has promised Tony not hold back, and Bucky’s gloved fingers tighten their hold in Tony’s hair as he shifts his ass closer to the edge of the bed for better leverage. With a jerk, Bucky shoves his hips forward while tugging at Tony’s hair, forcing him closer. His dick is shoved so far into Tony’s mouth that Bucky can feel the back of Tony’s throat, and Tony lets out a guttural grunt, visibly shaking on the floor. Bucky is gripped by a sort of aggressive urgency that makes him pull at so hard at Tony’s hair that he’s surprised he doesn’t rip it out, and he promises himself to face fuck Tony so hard that Tony’s going to still have a sore throat next time he sees Steve.

        Steve…  
       Steve’s handsome, naive face floats before Bucky’s eyes, and Bucky pushes off the bed to stand as he grips the back of Tony’s head and forces it to go faster. Tony’s lips are slamming so hard against Bucky’s pelvic bone that Bucky is one hundred percent sure Tony’s lips are going to be bruised for days.  
      It is with the thought of Tony trying to explain away the bruises to Steve that Bucky comes, hard and sharp, and his dick swells in Tony’s throat, pumping his orgasm down Tony’s esophagus.  
  
_Disconnect them bones, "Dem dry bones"_  
_Disconnect them bones, "Dem dry bones"_  
_Disconnect them bones, "Dem dry bones"_  
_Oh, hear the word of the Lord._

  

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
